Rise Of Serafine
by Spectre2317
Summary: Celina Knew She was different , from the very beginning. She knew that other people, including her family could not feel the constant warmth that she could. So when She accidentally set her house on fire one night, and she was rescued by the Man Of Steel, she vowed to always use her powers to bring justice and save the people, that her very power threatens.
1. Chapter 1

**Character Profile:**

 **Name:** Celina

 **Secret Identity:** Serafine

 **Age:** 24

 **Hair color:** Crimson with gold highlights

 **Hair Length:** Mid back

 **Eye color:** Blue (changes to Amber when using her powers)

 **Powers:** Able to create, and control any fire

 **Abilities:** Inferno Wings (Wings of solid flames, used to fly)

Crimson Storm (From a high vantage point, She sends large balls of fire racing

towards the ground to take out her enemies)

Solar Whip (A whip of solid flames used to wrap her enemies, throw them

or cut them)

Crimson Beasts ( A single or Pack of living Animals made of solid fire, Lions, Tigers,

Wolves , or birds)

 **Weakness:** Water, low Oxygen

 **Personality:** Tempermental, Protective.

 **Hero Attire:** A Black Hooded Cloak, Chest Armor plating, gaunlets, lower armored face mask,

fingerless black gloves , Leg Armor plating, armored boots.

 **Weapons:** Hidden daggers,A glowing red Long sword (After cutting it is Able to draw out the enemies body heat and adding it to the wielder, causing the enemy to freeze to death)( Once cutting it is able to slowly dehighdrate the enemy)

 **Extra Information:**

Fire Color **:** Blue and White

Personal Issue: If her emotions get out of control she is unable to completely control the

flames, if she lets fear control her, the flames will go out of control trying to

protect her and burn anyone who gets to close, be it friend or foe.


	2. Chapter 2 How It All Began

**Chapter One:** **How It All began**

 **Disclaimer:** **I Trucking Girl 1109 do not own Justice League or any JL Characters**

 **so BACK OFF, Lawyers! NO MONEY FOR YOU!**

 **AN:** **Hello Everyone, I have Returned (Dodges Chairs, Spears, and any other sharp objects) Dont Kill me Please! I Have a excuse for being gone so long, I Have Recently left this site to persue bigger and better challenges. Sigh, Anyway Im back so on with the story!**

 **1rst Person POV:**

Even from the beginning my family was different, they had a link to mother nature, and to the earth itself. When the normal humans were created , a select few were gifted with the power of one element and only one element each. One person could have been born with the power of scorching fire, while another could be born with the power of cooling water, or Roaring earth or howling wind. A few were born with the rare elements of whispering Shadows or Screeching Lightning etc.

However Absorbing another element was strictly forbiddin, The Merging of the opposing elements can and will rip a person apart, The element you are born with is you're natural element, the new element could over power your natural one or completely snuff it out. If you were a natural fire and you absorbed water or earth it would snuff out your fire and you will die, or if you were a fire and you absorbed Lightning , the lightning would increase the fire to the point that your body could not take it and it would consume you.

They used their Abilities to help and protect the people wo did not have these abilities. Some Healed the sick and injured, these were usually the ones with water or sometimes earth. Others were able to bring life to barren lands. It was a time of miracles, all of the elements had to pitch in with that one, Water for nurishment, Earth for the foundation, fire for warmth, Plasma energy from Lightning, wind for Guidence. During times of war they could all be devestating in their own right, however, none could be more devestating than that of fire , who could set the entire enemy forces ablaze, lightning who could aid fire in burning the entire field, or Earth who could make the ground itself swallow any who threaten them.

They lived in peace and Harmony for years until they along with the other of the human race began to distance themselves from Mother nature. Soon Children were being born without the link; and without that link they were without the elements. War broke out with the humans for living without the help of the natural elements, Making my gifted ancestors vulnerable, and forcing them to adapt to a life of normalcy. Centuries went by without any sign of a child being born with the link to the elements; Until now... This is my story of how I take my rare gift to walk the path of my ancestors.


End file.
